Smoace Drabbles
by Awkwarddragons
Summary: Just a bunch of random Smoace Drabbles


Smoker swung his fist and felt it connect with the boy's face, knocking out a couple teeth and breaking his nose. The boy stumbled back and held his nose which was spilling blood quite excessively, Smoker could hear him mumble something incoherent before straightened up and glaring at him. He spat in his direction and hit the twelve year old on the cheek, smirking the older boy sauntered off. Smoker wiped the spit off and his dog came bounding over. "Hmph." The white haired boy grabbed his jacket and bag and headed off to school.

"Oi! Smokey!" Smoker turned his head sharply and saw the last person he wanted to at the moment. Portgas D Ace. The boy with freckles was on his tip toes waving and smiling like an idiot. Smoker took that moment to sprint as if his pants caught fire. Turning his head he couldn`t see the freckled boy anywhere, though when he did turn his head back he ran right into the boy who was still smiling. Smoker sighed and began to walk at Aces pace, his dog was trailing in front of them.

Ace was humming something that seemed a bit familiar to Smoker but he couldn`t pinpoint what it was. "Smokey, do you wanna come over my house? We could play that video game with Pirates and Marines since it's your favorite." Ace grabbed Smokers arm and rubbed his cheek against his school sweater. Looking up at the older boy Ace smiled and Smoker stared at him a never changing serious look. Ace pouted and released Smokers arm. He jumped in front of the older boy and used his index fingers to pull up his cheeks to form a smile, hoping the middle schooler would do the same. Smoker sighed and smiled causing Ace to happily laugh and grab his arm. "Hey freckles…Is the offer still available?" Ace stopped and looked at the stuttering white haired boy who was also blushing a bit. "The offer to come over?" Smoker nodded at Aces question. "It will always be available." Ace stared up at him and pulled him into a hug.

Smoker felt himself tense and then detense. He liked the boys comfort and sought it out after having a stressful day or a tiring one. He returned the hug and stared at his dog who was staring back at him, his eyes widened at the realization and he broke free from the hug cursing a bit and running off telling Ace he was going to be late and that he would see him later. Ace stood there and watched as the man disappeared, his smile slowly fading. With a now serious expression the nine year old made his way to school.

….

By the time lunch rolled around Smoker was tired. It was only normal after being yelled at for being in a fight he didn`t even start and for yelling at some girl who called him some rude names. Huffing he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned on the large oak that was in the lunch yard. "Oi." It was only a whisper but he heard it. Turing his head he was nose to nose with the onyx eyed boy. "Ace! Your supposed to be in school." Ace tilted his head and leaned on the tree alongside Smoker.

"I skipped because it was history and its always so boring." Smoker watched as Ace began to draw in the dirt with his shoe. "Okay then as long as you understand the consequences." Smoker sat on the bench located a bit far from the tree and its shade, but Ace still followed. Once sitting Ace leaned his head on Smokers shoulders and within a minute Ace was asleep. Smoker leaned back and slowly drifted into a sleeping state himself. The world became fuzzy as he drifted off with thoughts of the boy laying on his shoulder in his head.

…..

"Moker," A hand roughly shoved his shoulder. "Hey! Smoker!" He snapped his eyes open and stared at Tashigi wide eyed. He looked around noticing that it was well past the time school ended and that Ace was not here. Smoker stood and took another look around. "Was there a small kid around here with me? He has black hair and excessive freckles and deep onyx eyes-"

Tashigi pointed to her left and then spoke, "Some kids dragged him away a couple minutes ago. That's why I was trying to wa-" He took off in the direction of the boy before the clumsy girl even had the chance to finish what she was saying. Tashigi`s arm dropped to her sides as she pushed up her glasses and took off back towards the building.

Rounding the corner Smoker could hear his dog barking and growling. He rushed to that direction and swiftly turned the corner into an alley. Ace was tied up and gagged lying on the cold concrete as some older teens and a couple adults kicked him.

"Hey!" Smoker took off and bolted towards the closest person. Throwing a punch he attempted to hit the teen but missed by a lot and was hit instead. The punch sent him flying backwards into a trash can, blood seeped from his forehead as he attempted to stand. "Stop!" Smoker stopped and stared his eyes widening in horror and his pupils dilating in anger. The leader, or so Smoker presumed, held a switch blade knife across Ace`s throat. When smoker took a step he pressed the blade a tad bit drawing blood.

"There!" Tashigi rounded the corner with Mr. Garp in tow along with a blonde boy and another raven haired boy. The blond boy had a tooth missing and wore a blue school uniform with a bandage around his head, the other boy wore a similar school uniform but he had a scar under his left eye. Drawing his attention back to the fight Mr. Garp had already moved in and separated them, freeing Ace. Smoker turned and saw Ace running towards him, this caused a smile to break out on his face.

Though that smile disappeared when he ran past and into the arms of the other two boys present. Smoker frowned as he watched the two mystery boys comfort Ace. His dog ran up to him and wagged its tail, it was happy. Maybe for Aces safety? Or was it the fact that his dog enjoyed seeing his owner sad? Smoker went with the former answer as he walked off home much like Tashigi did moments ago.

Eleven years passed and Smoker never forgot that day. Ace forgot about him over time and now here was in the Lougetown police department setting up files and finishing reports. Now at twenty three Smoker was working day and night at the police department, all for the sake of justice. The clock on the wall struck 11: 35 AM and Smoker stood, he picked up his jacket and pocketed his gun before walking off. On the way to the exit he saw Tashigi and waved to her. The white haired man asked her if she wanted a coffee and she said she was fine, which was good because if he did have to get her one he would have to rush back. When she turned back to her shooting practice he made for the exit.

The autumn breeze hit his face like a rush of warm yet cold air and it was somehow very refreshing and comforting. Strolling down the sidewalk he passed the café and continued on towards his destination. Turning the last block the park came into view, empty even though it was nice out…or so he thought. Upon closer inspection he could make out a firetruck and a couple firemen on the far side away from the playground and its equipment.

Sauntering past he decided it was best to leave it alone until he heard the all too familiar voice. His head turned and he walked towards the far side of the park getting closer to the voice who seemed to be trying to coax a tabby cat out of a tree. The tree in clear view and Smoker only stood a few feet from that voice, the one he longed for. "A-ace." The word left his mouth before his brain could register it and only did he register it when the Raven haired boy turned to face him and smiled. Dropping the cat and quickly catching it again he quickly was off the ladder and the cat was placed in someone else's arms.

The freckled boy ran a hair though Smokers short white hair, and smiled as he pulled him into a hug. "I`ve missed you so much." Ace was sobbing at the point all into Smokers white and crisp dress shirt. "I find it ironic how you became a fireman and how I became a police offer. We were so close yet so far away at the same time." Smoker laughed and caused Ace to laugh as well, what they were laughing at remained a mystery.

Tiptoeing up Ace leaned in and whispered close to Smoker so only he could hear, "I missed you so much and as the years passed my love for you has yet to fade….I get off work at seven." Ace smirked and pulled away, his front teeth pulling at his lip. Smoker stood their shocked and before his mind could process what he was doing he had grabbed Ace`s arm and pulled him to him and kissed him. It was short and sweet, with their breaths mixing and their senses put on cloud nine along with hands on the others cheeks pulling them closer as if they never wanted to let go. Sadly they pulled away as one of Ace`s comrades came up and notified him that they need to get back to the station.

Ace turned and started to walk away, but of course with Ace being Ace he turned at the last minute and ran over to Smoker embracing him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Winking the Raven male walked away with his hips swinging and his uniform half off.

Smoker felt a blush creep its way onto his face and memories of the last moment filled his head. Now profusely blushing like a school girl Smoker looked at his watched and cursed, his break ended 15 minutes ago. His boss was going to kill him.

…

Smoker stared at the television screen his jacket in one hand his car keys in the other.

"Breaking News! The fire that started at 3 this afternoon had a whole building up in flames by 3:25 has been put out for the most part. Now at 4:47 we are taking headcounts and estimating those lost." The keys fell from his hand and hit the floor with a soft clink. He watched Ace go in and he has yet to get out. The camera shifted to a higher floor on the building, where a fireman and civilian stood. Shouts and commands were given as they sent someone to get the pair down. The top of the building was badly scorched but seemed put out.

The boy was handed to the firefighter on the ladder and the two began to descend, leaving the other person up there. They turned their head for a minute and then turned back, if you looked close you could see the shock on the boys face as the wooden support beam landed on him. Smoker dropped his jacket and sprinted out of the office as fast as he could manage.

The fire area was blocked and for once he was grateful to be a cop, flashing his badge he was let through. He saw the fire chief and ran over to the man nearly startling him. "Where's…Where's Ace…Portags D Ace?" Smoker was out of breath and sweaty as the officer looked at him with sincere eyes and then the top of the building. "No…." Smoker refused to believe what they were hinting at. 'Ace. Dead? No, he was stronger than that.'

About five minutes later his fears were proved correct as they wheeled a bruised, bloody, and somewhat burned Ace onto an ambulance with much hurry as if his life was in danger. Smoker refused to believe them, but he wanted to know for sure that wasn`t Ace. Just because they assumed it was him didn`t prove nothing. Smoker walked back over the station and hoped into his old car with creaked when he got in and drove down the back roads.

He parked in the parking garage and scrambled inside, his badge was in his pocket in case they needed to confirm his identity or if he needed special access. The receptionist sat there typing away and Smoker cleared his throat before speaking. "I`m here to see Portgas D. Ace." She looked at him and nodded then continued typing. She looked up and spoke with a gravelly voice that made it sounded like she still smoked at such an old age, "You can`t see him at the moment."

"When he can will you let me know?" The nurse gave Smoker one of those looks that spoke a thousand words, but only two stood out.

No Promises.

The cop nodded and moved to the waiting room where he sat. He sat there for hours and hours and hours. The receptionist switched shifts with someone else who looked 50 years younger and had a honey sounding voice.

After a few more hours she called Smoker up. "You can see him now, but may I warn you he is in bad condition so try not to cause stress." Smoker nodded and she told him the room number and he was practically dashing to it with worry and hope.

Opening the door he froze at the sight of Ace barely recognizable beneath all the bandages they wrapped him in. A nurse walked in and saw him, she looked down and then back up. "Are you Sir Smoker?" She was exhausted Smoker could tell by the sound of her voice that was clearly sleep deprived. Smoker nodded and she handed him a picture which shook his core.

Ace stood there smiling that stupid smile with his arm around a grumpy younger version of Smoker, both were in there school uniforms and since they looked identical it had to be before Smoker started attending the High School. Water fell onto the plastic bag covering the photo and he noted he was crying. He didn`t know a brat could make him feel so weak and so hurt, he wanted to break down and cry.

A loud beep filled the air and soon nurses filed in pushing Smoker back into the waiting room. Only this time they never came to let him back in, they told him to go home and never return for the boy. Smoker walked out and once inside the parking garage he broke down and cried letting the photo fall to the cement floor as his sobs filled the hollow garage.

On the back of the photo were words sprawled in messy handwriting.

Me and Smoker last day of elementary school – From Ace To Smoker , who will always have a place in my heart

The funeral came around faster than Smoker could image. A black suit with a black button down and some black dress pants with a pair of black work boots was his outfit for this dreaded day. He had stopped mourning months ago, they say time could heal a broken heart but this time it was more like shattered and seemed unfixable.

Hoping in his car he made it to the ceremony just as people were arriving. Shortly after he arrived it began and Smoker watched from a far as the coffin was placed in the hole, six feet in the ground. Tears threatened to fall as he stared at the coffin long. The ceremony dragged on with everyone saying something about the boy and how it was unfair he only lived to 20, he was so young it made several people cry. By the time they finished it was raining a bit, maybe Ace was crying as well.

They shoveled the dirt back into the hole and filled it, patting it down and then dispersing from the tragic place. In the end no one remained but Smoker. He laughed as he walked over to the stone with Aces name on it. Quietly he let the tears fall hoping they carried the words he couldn`t say to Ace as the soil absorbed them. Without saying nothing he placed the photo down, the one Ace was supposed to give him months before and he never had the chance to. He had his copy at home on the kitchen counter in an elegant onyx black colored frame.

Standing up straight he walked off out of the cemetery, with the trees blowing in the wind and the rain falling faster. At least it hid his tears.


End file.
